


Watch the Fuse Burn

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  They're busy watching a building.<br/>Disclaimer:  No no, never never, uh uh uh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch the Fuse Burn

“This is so boring,” Fiona said, rolling her eyes behind her sun glasses. 

“You’re the one who volunteered, Fi,” Sam reminded her, not taking his eyes off the building in front of them. Mikey’d asked them to watch the building for anything suspicious, saying something about ‘a bad feeling’. Whatever the hell that meant. 

“That was when I thought Michael would be with me!” Fiona huffed, glaring at Sam. 

“Whatever, sister,” Sam waved her off. He folded his arms, leaning back into the car seat. “I’m gonna rest my eyes for a few minutes.” 

“A nap?” Fiona huffed. “You’re going to take a nap?” 

He peered at her over the rims of his glasses. “I’m sure you’ll wake me when things start to explode.” 

“Oh, you know I will, Sam.” Fiona opened her door and flounced out of it. 

Sam slapped the steering wheel. “Just break protocol, will you, Fi?” he grumbled, unlocking the door and hopping out. He could only hope that she wasn’t going to be the one starting the fireworks.


End file.
